


Mix & Match

by skizos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everythings ok tho, Light Angst, M/M, except hyunjin is WOKE, hyunjin's love language is touching, press f, seungmin embraces it, they fought for the first time, they're in bed sleeping, this tag cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skizos/pseuds/skizos
Summary: It has always been like this, only Seungmin understands Hyunjin, and only Hyunjin understands Seungmin. A good match, really. It usually works.or: When Seungmin and Hyunjin went to sleep after their first fight, Hyunjin overthinks and Seungmin overreacts.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Mix & Match

**Author's Note:**

> hello ✌️ this fic has been in my drafts for some time and i've been struggling to post it because it MAY looks like angst, but its mostly two dumb guys who also happenned to be in lub. as the tag says. but i'm here to make it clear!!
> 
> and also i haven't adjusted it much so it may look very raw...
> 
> anyways, enjoy~

The process of waking up has always being hard for Hyunjin. It took him, at least, fifteen minutes to be actually awake and capable of standing on his feet. That morning, though, it didn't took him long, as the _'rise and shine'_ he felt was a clench to his chest.

Because in the moment he opened his eyes, he saw his boyfriend sleeping beside him. Not like they usually do, as there was a cold distance between them. They were covered with different blankets, a clear reminder that they went to sleep after an argument.

His boyfriend, Kim Seungmin, was currently mirroring his sleeping position: Lying on his side, arms and legs folded in front of his body... They weren't touching.

It bothered him. The fact that they weren't having any kind of physical contact bothered Hyunjin to a degree he couldn't define. Hyunjin is a skinship person, even in public. It's his way of showing love. And now he felt like Seungmin didn't knew he still loved him.

Anyone would think his concern was an understatement, but what aggravated his irrational fear is the fact that they never fought. Of course they bickered sometimes, small arguments that solved themselves just in time they started. It's the first time though, in one year and a couple months of relationship, that they went to sleep in a silent agreement that they were still mad at each other. May any good nights be said.

Hyunjin felt like crying. He desperatly needed to be hugged, to feel warm in the morning that he was sure it was the coldest of the year. The mere thought of Seungmin cursing him in his mind, his eyebrows furrowing as he glanced at him in anger, made him shiver and eager to make the younger acknowledge his love. He loves him the same he did before. Does Seungmin know that? What would he think if he wakes up to a cold, distant Hyunjin? Would Seungmin still love him?

In his reviére, he hadn't noticed the boy slowly getting councious, a soft "hum" making it's way out of his mouth when he shifted to rub his eyes, darting back and almost falling out of bed. He seemed startled when he patted the matress, probably searching for the male figure in front of him, and then opened his eyes to meet Hyunjin's before he could close them and pretend he was asleep.

They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like ages. The ravenette took the oportunity to analyze Seungmin's every feature, every crinkle in his morning-bloated face. His eyes were smaller than usual, the size difference between them making itself obvious.

It reminds him of the first time they woke up next to each other. Seungmin was so embarassed, because according to him his face was the worst in the morning. He went under the covers to hide, and when Hyunjin tried to uncover him he just stood up and locked himself in the bathroom. It took whole 10 minutes to convince him to go out, and two or three promises that Hyunjin would still like him regardless of his looks. When he went out, Hyunjin's heart melted at his bloated round face.

Now, Seungmin doesn't look embarassed at all. Routine. Everything Hyunjin desired since day one. But now Seungmin's face was as blank as a cookboard. He was sure his own face had at least a little bit of emotion, considering he wasn't near as good in hiding them as his boyfriend.

As he stared Seungmin in the afterglow of a bad night's sleep, an eletric shock ran all the way from his toes to his spine. Their knees were touching. Their folded knees were touching.

Seungmin didn't showed any reactions, but he was sure he could feel the pressure in the place their knees were touching. Hyunjin did an experimental move, and now their ankles were touching. Hyunjin's feet just invaded Seungmin's blanket, and their knees were out in the cold, protected only by the older's sweatpants and the younger's pijamas.

Hyunjin was glad when Seungmin's back arched for a second, and then relaxed again. It means he was fully awake and aware, not in a daze. He was feeling the same Hyunjin was feeling. No one could relate to him better than Seungmin now.

It has always been like this. Only Seungmin understands Hyunjin, and only Hyunjin understands Seungmin. The latter is a good listener, and the other is a good speaker. A good match, really. It usually works. But also sucks. Hyunjin needed to vent, and he knew the only person who would listen to him and actually care like it was his own issue was Seungmin. But Seungmin was the issue, so, what to do?

Speaking of which: the younger's mouth just opened and immediatly closed shut. He was going to say something, but choose not to. Oh, Hyunjin _hates_ when he does that, especially when he pretends he wasn't gonna say anything. He turns around, leaving Seungmin to face his back in annoyance.

Seungmin let out a sigh of frustration, that probably wasn't for Hyunjin to hear. The boy _wanted_ to say something, but judged useless as Hyunjin's eyes were filled with hope. He dragged his own weight across the bed in the ravenette's direction, but the latter decided to turn to him again, and this time they were nose-to-nose.

In another scenario, that would be the time where Seungmin complained about Hyunjin's morning breath, shushing him to brush his teeth under scolding for not doing it the night before. But now Hyunjin's breath mixed with his, and the air tickled the junction between his nose and lips.

Seungmin's face became entirely red, from his ears to nose. Hyunjin broke the silence by chuckling as the younger stared at him, frozen in place. It took less then five seconds for Hyunjin to stop, moving himself down to hug Seungmin's waist hesitantly, testing his way on his chest. Carefully complying, Seungmin sticked his arm to enlace under the elder's neck, his other hand shyly making it's way to rest over his back.

The younger's hand ghosted over Hyunjin's head for a while, not sure if he should touch it or not. A content sigh left Hyunjin's nose when he did, and lulled by their equally loud heartbeats, he fell asleep again.

* * *

Hyunjin woke up later wondering if he had a fever dream, since he was hugging something that smells like Seungmin but isn't Seungmin. Later he found out it was his pillow, and his eyes moved through the room to land right in front of his nose.

Seungmin was crouching in front of their nightstand, searching for something in the small drawer. He was already dressed for work, his hair neatly done but his face still a little bloated.

"Seungminnie," Hyunjin mumbled groogly, and the other boy's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes?" He blinked.

"Do you hate me?"

Hyunjin hated how sincere that question was, and how he was actually waiting for an answer. Seungmin's expression was fond and loving as always when he moved his hand to caress the elder's cheek.

"How could I ever?"

Hearing that, the ravenette leaned in the warmth of his hand and closed his eyes again, drifting off to the sound of the bedroom's door closing shut.

**Author's Note:**

> EYYY this was very short but i like straghtfowardness 🤖🤖🤖 i really like this pairing they v cute... hope i made them justice and not too "out of character" tho...
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
